percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/Apocalypse Colab
Hello, everyone! So, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and if you've been on chat recently, you know that there has been talk of a post-apocalyptic collaboration! Ja, it sounds slightly cliche. BUT. It'll be different x3 This won't be like LMS. It'll end up involving different topics in Last Man Standing, but will also involve several other topics, and'' is not the same thing as LMS.'' Also, since I'm guessing there might be quite a few authors wanting to join, ''applications for this story will not be accepted until after April 3rd. ''By this time, people should be off of Easter vacation and anyone who would like to join will have most likely heard about it. This doesn't mean you can't get your application ready, however. Details for the application are available below. Deadline will be announced soon. '''Edit: Applications can be sent in whenever, but being the first to send yours in does not guarantee a spot. Summary Two hundred years into the future, order has turned to chaos. Mortals have discovered the existence of the gods, and the world has turned to war. North America has been cracked and split, isolated from the rest of the world. Factions have been set and turned into a dystopian dictatorship. Fighting between these factions is nonstop, and peace is near nonexistent. Most live in poverty; the few who did not are powerful and wealthy supporters of their faction's cruel leaders. One faction began to develop weapons to fight the others. They developed destructive bringing weapons designed to destroy the cities of the other factions and bring even more famine and poverty to the rest. One by one, the other factions began to discover the weapon's development, and began to make their own. Soon, these weapons were set and fired, but the plans backfired; not only did it bring destruction and even harder, poorer times, but it brought disease. A terrible, twisted disease that mutated those unfortunate to catch it if it was not cured quickly enough. The victims became insane, cruel, and bloodthirsty, attacking whoever crossed their path. Almost all factions fell, with one remaining, barely able to keep power by giving a hastily developed cure that supposedly stopped a victim's symptoms and immunized those who had yet to fall ill to any that helped their government. A group of teenagers, living on their own and trying to escape the hell they had been thrown into, meets up. All are not sick, and seem to have some sort of immunity to the disease. They are some of the very few demigods that had survived persecution from the government, having hidden their true heritage from the world. They must survive the disease, including the mortal and ''demigod victims of the disease (the latter of which being considerably powerful), cruel gangs and ex-government officials that have taken control, and each other while trying to find a cure and escaping with their lives and the sanity they've got left. 'Note' This ''will not ''just involve "zombies." Though the "zombie" will be apart of this story, it will also involve other creatures and events associated with apocalyptic worlds. Application As it is very possible many users will want to sign up, there will be a short application process that must be followed. The applications will be reviewed and authors will be chosen according to the quality and originality of their application. '''1. Fill out the following character form. (Note: Existing characters ''can ''be used, but it is preferred they are new characters. If an existing character is used, it must have a separate page to show that it is in an alternate universe with a different history. Example: Harry Potter (Apocalypse Colab Title))' *Name: *Age (Must be at least fifteen): *Olympian Parent: *Abilities: *Weapon: *Appearance Description: *Personality: *Creator: *Other Important Details (Optional, but recommended): 2. Write a minimum 500 word piece on your character. This is an actual story, not a lesson describing your character. It can be on their childhood, living in the wilderness, dealing with a family death, anything that has to deal with the character and the world they live in. 3. Put the information on either my talk page, or share it on a google doc to hazel.fanfic98@gmail.com. ''If you use a google doc, I ''will not ''share any personal info if you use a personal email address. It is preferred you use the google doc, but it's fine if you just want to post it on my talk page. ' '''4. The story will be reviewed and the authors will be announced at a deadline that will be announced after I determine how many applications are received and how fast it takes those who wish to be apart of the collaboration. It will most likely be around the 10th of April, but this is ''not the confirmed deadline. '' Authors #Hazelcats #Darkcloud1111 #Leafwhisker #DarkCyberWolf #ArchieScotts #Captin' Rin Category:Blog posts